Letras en sangre
by xiviam
Summary: La definición de metamorfosis es la transformación que experimentan determinados animales en su desarrollo biológico y que afecta no solo a su forma sino también a sus funciones y su modo de vida. Esto podría definir mi inicio en este mundo, en el libro metamorfosis, un hombre se transforma en una cucaracha, en mi historia un ser retorcido me convirtió en un ser aún más repugnante.
1. Capítulo 1

**En esta historia se relata la historia de un personaje de la historia principal de mi cuenta, Los Nuevos Cullen. Esta historia está compuesta por relatos más crudo pero aptos para la categoría de edad donde está ubicada por el momento, sin embargo, si eres sensible con respectos temas te recomendamos ser cauteloso (Siempre que ocurra una escena fuerte se avisara con anterioridad).**

**Está basada en la obra original de Stephanie Meyer, Crepúsculo. **

Día 0: "Oscuridad"

Oscuridad: Lugar sin luz, o con luz muy escasa. Ese es su significado según la real academia española, pero esa definición no concuerda con mi situación actual. Sin embargo, si hay oscuridad, no solamente falta la luz, también el aire, el sonido, el aroma… la ausencia de mi existencia. ¿Cómo llegue a este lugar o quien me trago? Eso, eso es un misterio hasta para mi "la víctima" por así decirlo.

Recuerdos, bajas imágenes en mi cabeza que me confirma que es lo que soy, un ser humano o es lo que era antes de llegar aquí. No siento ni mis brazos ni mi pies, ¿Por qué estará tan fría mi piel?... tal vez soy un cadáver, ósea ¿Estoy muerta? Pero ¿Quién me mato entonces? O morí sola.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:

Trate agudizar mi oído, pero solo podía oír la oscuridad y el vacío, trate de respirar el aire que no había y tal solo la desesperación lleno mis pulmones presionarlos contra mi pecho, me ahogaba y trataba de sostenerme de la nada con una mano que no sentía y que no estaba segura si tal vez tenía.

Una voz pasó débilmente entre la oscuridad y el vacío, para llegar hasta mí y entrar en mi mente.

Voz misteriosa: (Susurro) "Magnifica"

Trate de que algún sonido saliera de mi boca, pero no podía abrirla ¿Qué significaba eso de _"Magnifica"? _se refería a mi ¿verdad? O tal vez eran voces del más allá que me daban una salida de esta oscuridad.

Agua, humedad, olor podía oler la humedad que flotaba en la oscuridad, olor a agua que era como oler algo y al mismo tiempo no oler nada. ¿Esto en el agua? Tal vez mi cadáver fue lanzado al mar por mi asesino o me ahogo y mi cuerpo descansa debajo de un mato de agua.

Frio, húmedo y gélido; sentía dedos, mis manos si estaban ahí al igual que mis pies, ¿Cómo lo sabía? Pues un líquido corría entre ellos. Definitivamente estaba debajo del agua.


	3. Capitulo 3

Voz misteriosa: (Susurro) "Tranquila pequeña, estas bien, es más, estas más que bien… estas sorprendente"

Otra vez la voz, que ahora confirmaba que estaba viva, pero eso no concordaba con ninguna de mis teorías sobre el agua; tal vez no era agua y aun no siento nada. Lo que está claro, es que seguía en la misma oscuridad, con la misma presión en el pecho.

Día 1: voces

Los segundos se transformaron en minutos, los minutos en horas y las horas en días; gracias a la misteriosa voz podía llevar un conteo verídico del tiempo que llevaba en este estado desde que había "abierto los ojos". Seguía en la misma oscuridad del comienzo, pero ya era más de falta de luz, ya no estaba sola, había una voz que me acompañaba en esta oscuridad. Sin embargo, la hacía más pesada y densa, llenaba mi ambiente de miedo, asqueroso sentimiento que hacía más vulnerable a los débiles y más poderosos a los abusadores.

Odio este sentimiento de angustia que me inundaba, y que se incrementaba cada vez que la _voz _se hacía presente. Me contaba lo que pasaba a fuera de mi realidad, al parecer no era ni la única, ni la primera que le trajo aquí, según lo que me contaba ya juntaba más de 10 víctimas.

La primera era una niña que no sobrepasaba los 10 años, era una persona especial, con habilidades especiales, podía comunicarse con los muertos, pasaba de mundo al nuestro con una facilidad impresionante, como si cruzara por el umbral de la puerta de su casa. Lamentablemente él la conoció, su extraña habilidad le pareció muy atractiva y ese fue su sentencia de muerte.

Una noche cuando los padres de la niña no estaban en casa, y la única seguridad que tenía era una chica de 15 año que tenía como niñera, no sé qué tipo de monstruo es la voz, pero entro en la habitación de la niña, la sustrajo de su cama, la llevo a su laboratorio y en todo momento la niña estaba dormida. Tranquilamente comenzó a experimentar en ella para hacerla más "sorprendente", la trajo al mismo lugar que yo, pero como tan solo era una simple y frágil niña, su cuerpo no resistió los experimentos y en pocos días su existencia se extinguió.


End file.
